1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a silicone composition and a method for preparing the silicone composition. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a silicone composition which comprises a curable silicone resin, an inorganic particle having a polymeric surface coating, and a cross-linking compound, and which exhibits transparency when cured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicones are useful in a variety of applications by virtue of their unique combination of properties, including high thermal stability, good moisture resistance, excellent flexibility, high ionic purity, low alpha particle emissions, and good adhesion to various substrates. In particular, silicone compositions containing reinforcing fillers, such as inorganic particles, are commonly employed in applications requiring exceptional mechanical properties and adhesiveness. For example, filled silicone compositions are widely used in the automotive, electronic, construction, appliance, and aerospace industries.
Silicone compositions containing treated inorganic particles are known in the art. For example, many existing silicone compositions contain colloidal silica treated with an organosilane compound. However, many existing treated inorganic particles are incompatible with one or more components in the silicone compositions, which contributes to inadequate mixing and, ultimately, inadequate reinforcement of the silicone compositions. Further, many existing treated inorganic particles are treated with organosilane compounds that contribute to haziness of the silicone compositions upon curing. That is, when cured, many existing silicone compositions do not exhibit transparency in the wavelength from 300 nm to 800 nm, i.e., the visible spectrum, especially when, for reinforcement purposes, the silicone composition is filled to greater than or equal to 70 parts by weight of the treated inorganic particle based on 100 parts by weight of the silicone composition.
Consequently, there is a need for silicone compositions that do not suffer from the aforementioned inadequacies.